Current small arms use mounting rail systems for attaching accessories to the small arm. For example, M4 and M16 carbines are often fitted with handguards that incorporate up to four Picatinny rails. Picatinny rails are well known mounting rails that meet the specifications contained in MIL-STD-1913 and MIL-STD-1913 Notice 1. Another mounting rail called the Weaver rail is a notoriously well known variation of the Picatinny rail. Battaglia discloses a mounting rail system in U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,711 while Olson discloses another in U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,363.
FIG. 1, labeled as “prior art”, illustrates a handguard 101 with four mounting rails 102 of which three are visible. A number of accessories have been developed to attach to small arms by way of mounting rails 102. The mounting rails have recoil grooves 103 that help lock accessories in place and help users attach accessories in repeatable positions.
FIG. 2, labeled as “prior art”, illustrates an M16 rifle 201 with mounting rails 102. The specific rifle is a flat top model having a mounting rail 102 on the upper receiver 202 as well as the four on the handguard. Some other models have upper receivers with carrying handles and integral rear sights. The illustrated firearm has a total of five mounting rails. It is unlikely to find a firearm provisioned with enough accessories to populate every inch of all five mounting rails 102. Furthermore, the handguard 101 is intended to be held by a person's hand. The mounting rails 102 on the handguard 101 can be extremely uncomfortable to hold with a bare hand and can even cause cuts. The recoil grooves 103 also provide an excellent place for mud and other things to collect.
FIG. 3, labeled as “prior art”, illustrates a Picatinny type mounting rail 102 viewed from the side. As discussed above the mounting rail has recoil grooves 103 that can help lock rail mounted accessories in place.
Rail covers, such as those disclosed by Hines (U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,594) can be attached to the mounting rails so that the mounting rails are comfortable to grab and so that the recoil grooves do not collect filth. Knight's Armament of Vero Beach, Fla. manufactures rail covers that attach to specially designed mounting rails. The specially designed mounting rails have rail cover lock points as well as the recoil grooves of Picatinny style mounting rails.
Toy replica firearms such as Airsoft toys are pellet firing small arms replicas. Hobbyists enjoy engaging in mock non-lethal battles using toy replica firearms because they are realistic looking and fire non lethal, although often painful, pellets. The realistic toys are also used in small arms training because the toys can have the same weight, size, and accessories as firearms used in combat or police work. The toy replica firearms are often realistic enough that many accessories and rail covers can be attached to small arms and to toy replica firearms. Those practiced in combat training and police training are familiar with toy replica firearms.
Rail covers can be designed to fit, or cut to fit, specific mounting rails. Cut to fit rail covers are prone to slipping around on the mounting rail and occasionally slipping off. Designed to fit rail covers are not suitable for all situations. As such, systems and methods are needed to address shortcomings in the prior art.